Mirror, Mirror On The Wall
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: J/C story told from a very different point of view. This is an older story that I re-wrote. I hope you like it as I enjoyed writing it.


Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

I was so excited. Today started our early for me. I would no longer be sitting around in a storage unit. I was on my way to better things. As the men boxed me up for my journey, I overheard one say that I was destined for the new starship, Voyager. I could hardly wait. Most of my counterparts were going into homes around the bay area, but I was going on a starship! It sounded so exciting and adventurous!

I sat in the box for a number of hours just waiting. Since I am use to waiting, I don't mind it. I always feel that the little things I see and do make the waiting worth it. Finally I was removed from the box and placed on a wall. The man who hung me stepped back. Then he reached out with a warm hand and adjusted me as I had been hanging a little crooked.

"Well, little mirror, you are lucky. This is the Captain's quarters. I have seen the Captain, and let me tell you, she is a beauty!" He grinned as he walked away taking the box that I had been put in earlier in the day.

I looked around at my surroundings. There was a big bed with a navy spread that had stars and some kind of big design in the middle. It looked impressive, all made up nice and neat. On each side of the bed were matching nightstands. Right now they were empty, but I imagine Captain will put her family pictures there. I briefly wondered if there would be a Mr. Captain on board.

Looking around the room, I saw an enormous chest of drawers, looking like it could hold a lot of things. It was made from the same materials as the nightstands. Moving on, I saw a lounge chair in the corner near the window. I immediately approved of it as I think every bedroom should have a lounge chair to make it seem cozier.

Just below me is a table and a chair. It would be were Captain would sit to put on her makeup for the day. Right now the top was empty as well as Captain had not moved in yet. Off to my right is a doorway that I imagine leads into the bathroom. Straight ahead of me is another doorway which I think leads into the rest of Captain's quarters.

I am pleased with my fate as I had heard from others that starships sail the skies. It seems much more exciting that being in a home! I am looking forward to not only when we take off, but in finally seeing Captain. I made myself comfortable and thought about her. What a pretty and unusual name. I had never heard of any one named Captain before, but I am sure she deserves her name.

In a couple of days, the door opens and in walks several men carrying boxes. They stack them in the corner. The items inside must belong to Captain I surmised. I knew she would be coming soon. I could hardly wait.

Two days later I heard a very sultry voice say, "These quarters will do nicely." I looked up just in time to see this beautiful woman walk into the bedroom followed by some young guy who looked like just a kid.

"Ensign, please put those things on my desk in the outer room. I shall be out in a moment."

"Yes, Maam"

I thought I saw her cringe when he spoke! I don't think she likes being called that. She walked towards me and looked at her reflection. I could see that she is young. She didn't have a wrinkle or a blemish on her face. She is lovely to look at with auburn hair pulled into a tight bun. She has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen! She smiled a wonderful crooked smile which made me feel good.

I watched her walk into the bathroom and heard her exclaim, "Thankfully, a bathtub!" She sounded so happy. I know that I am going to like living with Captain.

A few days later Captain entered the bedroom. As she went over to the boxes and began unpacking, I sat back and watched her. She removed every item carefully. I could tell she was the kind of person who cared about even the small things in life.

She was humming to herself as she place items in the chest of drawers and hung her clothes in the closet. I noticed that most of her clothes appeared to be uniforms, but I did see a couple of very soft, feminine dresses among the uniforms.

Finally she opened the last box. First thing she removed was a picture which she kissed lovingly as she placed it on the nightstand. When she walked away, I saw it was a picture of a man and a woman. They held a big dog between them. I looked at the woman carefully and finally realized it was Captain. She wasn't wearing a uniform and her hair was down around her shoulders. The man was looking at her with love in his eyes.

Next items to come out of the box were a very old hand mirror and brush set which she placed on the table below me. She caressed them as she put them down. I knew they meant a lot to her.

Taking the rest of the box, she went into the bathroom. I heard her humming again. It felt very pleasant to my ears. I smiled knowing she was happy. When she returned to the bedroom, she placed a cosmetic bag on the table below me. Briefly she looked up into me and smiled that same crooked smile I had seen before. Taking the now empty storage box, she left the room.

Tonight she is staying here in the bedroom. I heard her in the outer room for some time. The only thing I could make out was when she said, "Darn replicator!" She must not like it too well. Finally she came into the bedroom, but continued on into the bathroom without stopping. Suddenly I heard water running into the tub. She came back into the bedroom and stood before me taking the pins out of her hair. After the pins came out, I saw that her hair was below her shoulders. She has beautiful hair. I think she should wear it down all the time. If I had hands, I would love to reach out and run them through her hair. It looks so soft and shiny. I would be willing to bet that the man in the picture did that often.

She began stripping away her clothes. Her body was beautiful like her face. She had creamy skin and nipples that was a beautiful dusty rose. Her waist was small. In fact, once her boots had come off, you could tell that she was a very tiny woman. Standing before me nude, she removed what little makeup she wore. She didn't need a lot of makeup, not with skin like that. Finally she went to the closet and reached for a bath robe. Putting it on, she picked up the clothes she had removed and opened a small door next to the closest putting the clothes in there. I imagined that was the refresher.

Moving on into the bathroom, she was again humming. I heard her finally call to the computer. I couldn't make out the words, but I suddenly heard beautiful music surround me. It was lovely. She stayed in the bathtub for what seemed forever before finally emerging.

Finally, she came back into the bedroom. Walking over to the chest, she opened the drawer and pulled out a soft, sexy nightgown. She looked terrific in it. She walked over to the bed and got into it. Picking up the picture from the nightstand, she kissed it lovingly. I heard her say, "I miss you already, Mark. You, too, Molly." Calling for lights out, she soon was sleeping.

The days and nights became routine after that. I learned a lot about her over time. The man's name was Mark, and the dog was Molly. She loved them both very much. She also loved to take a bath. Sometimes she read in bed. Once in awhile I could here her moaning Mark's name. I think she was using her hand to please herself from what I could tell of the action in the bed.

As time went on, she seemed to look at the picture less and less. She didn't smile as much. One day as she was looking in me, I realized that she looked tired. I took a good look at her when she undressed. She had lost weight that she didn't need to lose. I was worried about her, but what is a mirror to do?

One day she didn't return to the bedroom. I kept looking for her to come, wondering what had happened. Then, I heard a noise in the outer room. I was happy that she was back, but, it wasn't her. It was another woman in uniform. This one had ridges on her forehead. She came into the bedroom and began packing some of Captain's things. I wanted to ask what had happened to Captain, but I couldn't. She packed the things in a hurry, not the way Captain would have packed them!

When she left, the room felt so much lonelier than before. I hoped each night that Captain would return. I had almost given up hope, when one day she returned. I was surprised at how well she looked. Her hair was down, held back with just a clip. She had put on weight, and when she looked into me, I could tell she was feeling better. She looked much happier. She did not have all the stress lines that she had begun to have before.

As time went on, she began to grow thin again and to have stress lines on her face. She always seemed tired. She often spent the entire night awake, and when she did sleep, she often tossed and turned in her bed. One thing did change though. In the beginning when she called out at night, she called, "Mark". Now when she calls out, she calls, "Chakotay". I wonder what that is!

One day I noticed that she held something in her hand as she came in. She went over to the bed and sat down. Reaching out, she took the picture of Mark, her and the dog, off the nightstand. She replaced it with another picture. Then she left the room with the old picture.

I kept looking at the new picture. It was of her and a different man. This man had markings on his forehead. He was looking down at her with all the love in the world showing in his eyes. She was looking at him the same way.

Now at night, she talks to his picture. She calls him, "Chakotay." It's the same name she often calls out in her sleep. Sometimes she holds the picture and cries. She loves him so much that I think it hurts her.

As time progressed, she began to look a little better. I hoped it was because of this "Chakotay." She deserves to be happy. I worry because she is always alone.

Then one night things changed. She came in and changed from her uniform into a wonderful, sexy dress after a nice long bath. She sat before me and carefully did her make up and her hair. I could tell she was excited. She looked radiant.

A chime rang in the other room. She took one last look in me and hurried out. Somehow I knew this evening was a very important one to her. I wished her luck.

I heard them talking and laughing. I had heard that other voice before. He came here many times, but tonight seemed different. I was nearly asleep when the bedroom door opened. I barely looked up. Then suddenly I realized he was carrying her. He put her down beside the bed and began undressing her. He stood back and admired her body. He told her she was beautiful. He didn't call her, "Captain". He called her Kathryn. When he said it, it sounded like a caress. She helped him undress. He took her in his arms and began kissing her. After a few minutes, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He called for lights out which was probably a good thing. My imagination was working overtime as it was.

This time when Captain (I must remember to start calling her, Kathryn) cried out his name, it was in wonder. She was happy and at peace at last!

Soon, Chakotay moved in with us. Each night they slept in the bed together. He always held her close. She slept well with his arms around her. She began to gain weight and looked good. The worry and stress lines began to disappear again. She had found someone to share her burden.

After that Chakotay also spent time in front of me. He is a very handsome guy. No wonder, my Kathryn loves him so.

Later her body began to change again. I would often see him rubbing his hand gently over the swell of her stomach. He sometimes would bend down and kiss her there. Often as he did this, he seemed to talk to her stomach. I wondered what was happening.

One night, she sat up in bed and called for lights. He was sleeping, but she woke him up. "It's time, Chakotay." I heard her say. He helped her out of bed, and he dressed. He helped her to put her robe on, and they left.

The next day they were back. She came into the bedroom, and I could see her rounded stomach was smaller. She was looking in me, when Chakotay entered carrying a small bundle. He came over behind her. Lifting the bundle toward me, I saw a baby that looked like her. He spoke softly, "Our Taya looks just like mommy. I am lucky to have two beautiful women." There were tears in his eyes as he leaned over and kissed Kathryn, then gently kissed the baby.

As Taya grew, she often would climb on the chair and look in me. She would talk to her reflection. She was a beautiful child. A couple of years later, she was joined by a little boy, who they named Paka. He looked like Chakotay.

It was another two years when one night as they entered the bedroom, I heard her say, "We're home, Chakotay, finally home" I don't think she realized it yet, but she has been home a long time.

Today, a young man came and took me off the wall. He put me in a box. I was very sad that I would never see my family again. Imagine my surprise, when later the box was opened, and Chakotay took me out.

He put me over a fireplace in their living room. I am content as my family is all around me.

The End


End file.
